


[Podfic] they're the world's most fearsome fighting team!

by miss_marina95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Failboats, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: It all starts with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pez dispenser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] they're the world's most fearsome fighting team!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they're the world's most fearsome fighting team!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644725) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Originally posted on my livejournal [ here ](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/7224.html)! Last one of my birthday repods with reena_jenkins!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:15:32

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20They%27re%20the%20World%27s%20Most%20Fearsome%20Fighting%20Team.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20They%27re%20the%20World%27s%20Most%20Fearsome%20Fighting%20Team.m4b)

Also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theyre-worlds-most-fearsome-fighting-team-0) on the audiofic archive! (Much love to the awesome archivers) 

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
